TEROR
by Tachibana Ema
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang dokter muda yang berbakat, yang berasal dari kota terpencil/ Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang jaksa penuntut umum yang tugasnya memenjarakan penjahat yang melanggar hukum/ karena suatu Teror yang mengintai Hinata, Naruto mempertaruhkan waktu libur dan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan Hinata. Karena sebelumnya Hinata sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya.
1. Chapter 1

**TEROR**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Real Story by Julie Garwood**

**.**

**Tachibana Ema**

**.**

**Warning AU, OOC, miss typo**

**.**

**~PROLOG~**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Naruto Uzumaki sepertinya tidak bisa mengusir virus itu. Dia tahu kalau ia sedang demam karena setiap sendi ditubuhnya terasa sangat ngilu dan sakit. Namun dia tidak mau mengakui kalau ia tengah sakit. Menurutnya ia hanya sedang kurang enak badan, itu saja. Lagi pula, ia yakin sekali kalau dirinya pernah mengalami yang lebih parah dari ini. Jahitan di sisi kanan tubuhnya sudah tidak begitu berdenyut sakit lagi sekarang, dan Naruto yakin kalau itu artinya ia sudah membaik. Jika ia terserang penyakit yang sama seperti kebanyakan staffnya di Tokyo, maka masalahnya bisa ditangani dalam dua puluh empat jam, dan ia yakin akan merasa segar keesokan paginya. Tapi, denyutan di sisi tubuhnya terasa lagi dan terus berlanjut selama berhari-hari sampai sekarang.

Naruto memutuskan untuk menyalahkan adiknya. Menma, atas denyutan yang dirasakannya ini. Menma benar-benar menghabisinya saat mereka berdua bermain football pada pertemuan keluarga minggu lalu. Pasti pada saat bermain itu lah otot-otot tubuhnya tertarik dan yang menyebabkan rasa sakit ini.

Sial, ia merasa seperti pria tua beberapa hari belakangan ini, padahal umurnya belum genap tiga puluh tahun. Menurut Naruto penyakitnya ini tidak menular, dan terlalu banyak hal penting yang harus jadi proritasnya sebelum tidur dan menurunkan demamnya dengan berkeringat. Ia sudah terbang dari Tokyo ke Kyoto untuk menjadi seorang pembicara pada sebuah simposium mengenai kejahatan yang terorganisasi dan juga untuk menerima penghargaan yang ia tidak yakin pantas ia terima karena ia hanya sekedar menjalankan tugasnya saja.

Naruto menyelipkan pistol ke sarungnya. Benda itu sebenarnya menggangu, tapi ia harus terus membawanya, atau setidaknya sampai ancaman kematian yang diterimanya akibat menangani kasus mafia itu berhenti. Naruto mengenakan jas tuksedonya, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi hotel, dan membungkuk mendekat ke cermin untuk membetulkan dasinya. Ia melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang sekarat. Wajahnya dipenuhi keringat.

Malam ini adalah malam pertama dari tiga hari rentetan acaranya. Makan malam akan disiapkan oleh lima koki terkenal di kota ini, namun makana-makanan itu tidak akan ada gunanya bagi dirinya. Memikirkan menelan makanan, bahkan menelan air sekalipun, membuat perutnya mual. Ia belum makan apa pun sejak kemarin sore.

Naruto yakin sekali kalau malam ini ia tidak akan sanggup mengobrol ataupun berbasa-basi dengan para tamu. Ia memasukkan kunci kamar hotel ke saku dan hendak meraih gagang pintu ketika ponselnya berdering. Saat melihat layar ponselnya, di sana tertera nama adiknya, Menma. Lalu ia menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang berjalan keluar," jawab Naruto. "Kau menelepon dari mana? Tokyo atau Yokohama?"

"Yokohama," sahut Menma. "Aku membantu Karin menutup rumah peristirahatan orang tuanya, setelahnya kami akan pulang bersama."

"Apa dia akan tinggal denganmu sampai hari pernikahan?"

"Kau bercanda? Hidan akan mengirimku langsung ke neraka."

Naruto tertawa. "Kurasa punya calon saudara ipar pendeta sedikit menggangu kehidupan seksualmu, ya?"

"Hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi, dan aku akan jadi pria beristri. Sulit dipercaya, kan?"

"Sulit dipercaya bahwa ada wanita yang mengiginkanmu."

"Karin melihatku dengan mata hati. Kukatakan padanya kalau aku tampan dan dia mempercayainya. Dia akan tinggal dengan Ibu dan Ayah sampai kami kembali ke Tokyo untuk menikah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan malam ini?"

"Ada penggalangan dana yang harusku datangi," jawab Naruto. "Nah, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Aku hanya ingin menelepon dan menyapamu."

"Tidak, kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu. Apa itu? Ayolah, aku bisa terlambat."

"Naruto, kau harus belajar untuk bergerak perlahan. Kau tidak bisa selalu terburu-buru sepanjang sisa hidupmu. Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Kau pikir jika kau mengubur dirimu dalam pekerjaan, maka kau tidak akan memikirkan Ino lagi. Empat tahun telah berlalu sejak kematiannya, tapi kau..."

Naruto langsung menyela. "Aku menyukai kehidupanku, dan aku sedang tidak ingin bicara mengenai Ino."

"Kau jadi seorang pengila kerja, Naruto."

"Apa kau menelepon untuk menceramahiku?"

"Tidak, aku menelepon karena ingin mengetahui keadaanmu."

"Uh-huh."

"Kau sedang berada di kota yang indah dengan wanita-wanita yang cantik, makanan yang enak dan..."

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Akhirnya Menma menyerah dan mengatakan yang sejujurnya. "Oke, baiklah. Kiba dan aku ingin meminjam kapal layarmu besok."

"Ayah Kiba ada di sana?"

"Ya. Dia ikut bersama Karin dan aku akan pulang," jelas Menma.

"Biar kuperjelas. Kau dan Kiba ingin meminjam kapal layarku, dan tidak satu pun dari kalian yang tahu bagaiamana caranya berlayar?"

"Apa maksdumu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kapal pancingku saja? Kapal itu lebih kokoh."

"Ayolah kami bukan mau memancing. Kami ingin berlayar."

Naruto menghela napas sejenak, kemudian kembali berkata. "Usahakan agar tidak menenggelamkannya, oke? Dan jangan ajak Karin. Ibu menyukainya. Dan aku yakin Ibu tak mau dia tengelam. Aku harus menutup telepon sekarang."

"Tunggu. Ada satu lagi."

"Apa?"

"Karin dari tadi memaksaku terus untuk meneleponmu."

"Apa dia ada di sana? Biarkan aku bicara dengannya sebentar," ujar Naruto. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang dan menyadari kalau ia merasa lebih baik. Tunangan Menma memberikan efek seperti itu pada semua keluarga Uzumaki. Wanita itu membuat semua orang merasa lebih baik.

"Dia tidak ada di sini. Dia sedang keluar dengan Sakura, dan kau tahu sendiri bagaiamana adik kita itu. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu kapan mereka akan sampai di rumah. Oh, ya aku berjanji pada Karin untuk menelusuri keberadaanmu dan bertanya..."

"Apa?"

"Dia ingin aku menanyakan padamu, tapi kupikir aku tidak perlu melakukannya," ujar Menma. "Kau pasti sudah paham, kan?"

Naruto menahan kesabarannya. "Paham apanya?"

"Mengenai kau akan menjadi pendamping mempelai pria pernikahanku."

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke saja?"

"Tentu saja dia datang kepernikahan, tapi aku berharap kau yang jadi pendampingku. Kupikir kau sudah tahu itu, tapi Karin berpendapat aku harus menanyakannya padamu."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, apa?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Yeah, baiklah."

"Oke, bagus kalau begitu. Apa kau sudah menyampaikan ceramahmu?"

"Belum, besok malam."

"Kapan kau akan mendapatkan trofimu?"

"Bukan trofi, tapi plakat, dan aku akan mendapatkannya tepat sebelum aku memberikan ceramah."

"Jadi, jika kau tidak sukses berceramah, dan membuat semua petugas bersenjata di sana tertidur, kau tidak bisa mengambil trofi itu kembali, kan?"

"Aku akan menutup teleponnya."

"Hei, Naruto? Untuk sekali saja, behentilah memikirkan pekerjaan. Lihatlah sekitarmu, bersantailah. Kau tahu maksudku, kan? Bersenang-senanglah. Hei, aku tahu... kenapa kau tidak menelepon Sasuke? Dia sedang ditugaskan di Kamigyo selama beberapa bulan. Dia bisa mengendari mobilnya ke Kyoto, dan kalian berdua bisa bersenang-senang bersama."

Jika ada seseorang yang tahu bagaimana caranya bersenang-senang, maka orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Agen FBI itu menjadi teman dekat keluarga setelah beberapa kali menjadi partner Menma dalam beberapa kasus, dan kemudian mendampingi Naruto dalam penyelidikannya sebagai jaksa federal di Dapertemen Kehakiman, Sasuke adalah pria yang baik, dan Naruto tidak yakin apakah ia bisa bertahan keluar malam bersama Sasuke.

"Oke, mungkin aku akan melakukannya," jawabnya sekedar membuat saudaranya itu senang.

Naruto menutup telepon, lalu berdiri, dan dengan tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang luar biasa disisi kanan tubuhnya. Dimulai dari bagian perutnya, lalu bergerak ke bawah, dan sial rasanya begitu perih. Otot-otot yang digerakkannya terasa seperti putus.

Kecelakaan bodoh karena bermain football tidak akan mengalahkannya. Sambil memarahi diri sendiri, Naruto meraih ponsel satunya dari charger, menaruhnya di saku bagian dada beserta dengan kacamata bacanya lalu meninggalkan kamar. Ketika ia sampai di lobi, rasa sakit itu sedikit mereda, dan ia merasa hampir seperti biasa lagi. Hal itu malah membuatnya semakin menguatkan teorinya. Abaikan rasa sakit itu dan rasa sakitnya akan hilang sendiri. Di samping itu, seorang Uzumaki adalah seseorang yang kuat dalam menghadapi apa pun.

.

.

Malam ini merupakan malam untuk dikenang.

Hinata belum pernah menghadiri acara yang mewah seperti ini sebelumnya, dan ketika ia berdiri di atas tangga menatap kesekeliling aula hotel, ia merasa seperti Alice yang akan jatuh menerpa kaca menuju ke dunia Wonderland.

Ada bunga di mana-mana, bunga musim semi yang indah, yang ditaruh di patung berbentuk kendi di atas lantai marmer dan di dalam vas-vas kristal di atas semua meja yang diberi alas berwarna putih. Ditengah-tengah aula, di bawah kendi kristal yang luar biasa indah itu, terdapat kumpulan bunga lavender yang sedang mekar sepenuhnya. Aroma bunga itu memenuhi ruangan di sana.

Para pelayan berjalan mulus di antara kerumunan tamu, dengan membawa nampan perak berisi gelas-gelas sampanye, sementara yang lain bergegas bergerak dari meja satu ke meja lainnya untuk menyalahkan lilin-lilin putih.

Mirae Matsuri, teman baik Hinata sejak kecil, sedang berdiri disampingnya sambil memandangi semua itu.

"Aku sama sekali bukan bagian dari semua elemen yang ada di sini," bisik Hinata. "Aku merasa seperti seorang remaja canggung."

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti itu," timpal Matsuri. "Aku mungkin yang jadi tidak terlihat sekarang. Aku bersumpah setiap pria sedang menatap ke arahmu sekarang."

"Tidak, mereka hanya menatap gaunku yang jelas sekali terlalu ketat. Bagaimana bisa gaun ini terlihat begitu biasa saat digantung tapi sangat..."

"Sangat luar biasa seksi saat kau kenakan? Gaun itu benar-benar pas di tubuhmu. Akuilah, kau punya postur tubuh yang bagus."

"Aku seharusnya tidak menghabiskan bagitu banyak uang hanya untuk membeli gaun ini."

"Demi Tuhan, Hinata. Itu gaun buatan perancang terkenal Kurenai Yuhi. Harga yang kau bayarkan itu terhitung murah."

Hinata menyentuh sisi gaunnya yang terbuat dari bahan halus. Ia berpikir tentang beberapa uang yang telah ia keluarkan hanya untuk gaun ini, dan memutuskan ia akan mengenakan gaun ini sedikitnya dua puluh kali agar uang yang dikeluarkannya tidak sia-sia. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah wanita lain juga melakukan hal yang serupa dengannya? Ada begitu banyak hal penting yang bisa dilakukannya dengan uang itu, tapi kapan lagi ia punya kesempatan untuk mengenakan gaun seindah ini? Yang pasti tidak di Konoha, pikirnya. Tidak dalam jutaan tahun kedepan.

"Apa yang kupirkan saat itu? Sampai-sampai aku mau saja mendengarkan kau untuk membeli gaun ini?"

Dengan tidak sabar, Matsuri mengibaskan rambut cokelatnya kebalik bahu. "Jangan kau coba-coba mengeluhkan harganya lagi. Kau tidak pernah menghabiskan uang untuk dirimu sendiri. Aku berani bertaruh kalau ini adalah gaun indah pertama yang pernah kau punya. Benar, kan? Kau benar-benar cantik malam ini Hinata. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan berhenti mengeluhkan tentang gaunmun itu dan nikmati malam ini. Oke?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Kau benar. Baiklah aku tidak akan mengeluhkan gaunku lagi."

"Bagus. Sekarang, ayo kita berbaur. Ada banyak makanan dan sampanye di halaman, dan masing-masing dari kita harus menyatap makanan seharga paling tidak dua ribu yen. Yang kudengar, itulah harga tiketnya. Aku tunggu kau di sana ya."

Saat Matsuri menuruni tangga menuju halaman, dokter Danzo melihat Hinata dan memberinya isyarat untuk bergabung bersamanya. adalah kepala dokter bedah di Kyoto's Hospital, tempat Hinata bekerja sejak dua bulan lalu. Danzo biasanya tidak banyak bicara seperti ini, tapi sepertinya sampanye yang diminumnya membuat pria itu jadi lebih riang. Saat itu Danzo terus-menerus mengatakan pada Hinata kalau ia sangat senang karena Hinata mau menggunakan tiket yang diberikannya.

Saat Danzo sedang membicarakan berapi-api tentang betapa hebatnya Hinata saat mengoperasi pasien ke teman-temanny, ia menyemburkan ludahnya setiap kali ia mengucapkan kata pasien, kemudian istri Danzo bergabung dengan mereka bersama beberapa pasangan tua lainnya. Hinata menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyelinap pergi.

Ia tidak mau terjebak duduk di samping suami-istri Danzo selama makan malam. Satu-satunya hal yang lebih buruk dari "mabuk ceria" adalah jadi peryau, dan Danzo jelas sekali sedang berbicara mengarah ke sana. Karena Danzo dan istrinya sedang berdiri di dekat pintu menuju ke halaman dan pasti akan melihatnya jika ia berjalan melewati pintu itu, maka Hinata memutuskan untuk mencari jalan lain yang memutar ke aula, yang ada liftnya, sambil berharap ada jalan untuk menuju ke halaman itu dari arah yang berlawanan.

Dan pada saat itulah ia melihat pria itu. Pria itu sedang bersandar ke tiang, membungkuk sedikit, dan dengan hati-hati bergerak dari satu arah ke arah yang lain. Pria itu memiliki tubuh yang tegap dan berotot, kulitnya juga berwarna tan. Saat itu ia berpikir kalau pria itu adalah seorang atlet. Namun wajahnya tampak sedikit pucat, dan ketika Hinata berjalan mendekatinya, Hinata melihat pria itu meringis dan memegangi perutnya.

Pria itu jelas sedang dalam masalah. Hinata menyentuh lengan pria itu untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya tepat ketika pintu lift terbuka. Pria itu berjalan sempoyongan dan menatapnya. Mata biru cerah pria itu memancarkan rasa sakit yang sedang diderita pria itu.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan?"

Pria itu menjawabnya dengan memuntahi sekujur tubuhnya. Kaki pria itu kemudian terlihat goyah dan Hinata tahu kalau pria itu akan roboh. Hinata merangkul pinggan pria itu dan mencoba menaruhnya di lantai, namun pria itu langsung roboh dengan tiba-tiba dan menyeret Hinata bersamanya.

.

.

Kepala Naruto terasa berputar-putar. Ia mendarat di atas seorang wanita. Naruto mendengar wanita itu mengerang dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bangun. Naruto menduga ia akan mati saat itu juga, dan menurutnya hal itu bukanlah hal yang buruk jika kematian bisa membuat rasa sakitnya hilang. Rasanya sakitnya benar-benar sudah tak tertahankan. Isi perutnya seperti bergelung-gelung dan rasa sakit yang intens terus menyerangnya. Naruto bertanya-tanya apakah begini rasanya jika ditikam berulang kali. Kemudian Naruto pingsan dan ketika ia membuka matanya, ia sudah terlentang dan wanita itu membungkuk di atasnya.

Naruto mencoba untuk fokus melihat wajah wanita itu. Wanita itu punya mata violet yang indah, pikir Naruto. Kemudian secara tiba-tiba rasa nyeri itu kembali menyerangnya dan rasa sakit itu lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

Perutnya terasa mengejang dan ia tersentak. "Sial!" gumamnya.

Wanita itu bicara padanya, namun Naruto tidak bisa memahami apa yang diucapkan wanita itu. Dan apa yang dilakukan wanita itu padanya? Apakah wanita itu sedang merampoknya? Tangan wanita itu ada di mana-mana, menyentuh jasnya, dasinya, dan kemejanya. Wanita itu berhenti berusaha untuk merenggangkan kakinya. Wanita itu menyakitinya dan setiap kali ia berusaha untuk menjauhkan tangan wanita itu darinya, tangan itu selalu kembali menggerayanginya.

Naruto terus berada dalam situasi antara sadar dan pingsan. Ia merasakan tubuhnya diguncang-guncang, dan ia mendengar bunyi sirine begitu dekat dengannya. Si Mata Violet juga masih ada di sana, masih terus mengganggunya. Wanita itu kembali bertanya padanya. Sesuatu tentang alergi. Apakah wanita itu menginginkannya alergi terhadap sesuatu?

"Ya, tentu saja."

Naruto merasakan kalau wanita itu membuka jasnya, tahu bahwa wanita itu bisa melihat sabuk pistolnya. Ia benar-benar dibuat gila akibat rasa sakitnya sekarang. Ia juga tidak bisa berpiki dengan jernih lagi. Ia hanya tahu kalau ia tidak bisa membiarkan wanita itu mengambil senjatanya.

Si Mata Violet benar-benar wanita yang menyebalkan yang suka bicara. Wanita itu terlihat seperti salah satu model majalah yang ia kenal bernama Misaki Kikyo. Manis, pikir Naruto saat itu. Tapi tidak, wanita ini tidak manis, karena wanita itu membuatnya merasa kesakitan.

"Dengar Nona, kau boleh mengambil dompetku, tapi kau tidak bisa mendapatkan pistolku. Kau mengerti itu?" Naruto menyemburkan ucapan itu di sela-sela giginya yang bergemeretak.

Tangan wanita itu menekan sisi tubuhnya. Dan Naruto bereaksi secara insting dengan mendorong wanita itu ke belakang. Naruto menduga kalau ia seperti mengenai sesuatu yang lembut karena ia mendengar wanita itu berteriak sebelum akhirnya dia pingsan lagi.

Naruto tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia pingsan, tapi ketika ia membuka matanya, cahaya terang membuatnya menyipitkan mata. Ada di mana ia sekarang? Ia tidak bisa mengumpulkan energinya untuk bergerak. Ia berpikir kalau ia sedang ada di atas meja. Karena rasanya keras dan dingin.

"Di mana aku?" mulut Naruto terasa kering ketika mengucapkan hal itu.

"Anda sedang berada di Kyoto's Hospital, Tuan Uzumaki," suara seorang pria menjawab pertanyaanya dari belakang, namun Naruto tidak bisa melihat pria itu.

"Apa mereka menangkap wanita itu?"

"Siapa?"

"Misaki Kikyo."

"Dia sedang berhalusinasi," suara wanita yang tidak dikenalnya mengeluarkan komentar.

Naruto tiba-tiba saja tersadar kalau dia sudah tidak lagi merasa sakit. Dia seperti sudah merasa baikan. Benar-benar baikan. Seolah dia bisa terbang. Tapi aneh, ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk menggerakkan lengannya. Sebuah masker ditaruh di atas mulut dan hidungnya. Naruto menoleh untuk menjatuhkan benda itu darinya. Tapi benda itu tak juga mau lepas.

"Apa Anda mengatuk, Tuan Uzumaki?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya lagi dan melihat wanita itu. Si Mata Violet. Wanita itu terlihat seperti malaikat, karena semua yang dikenakan wanita itu terlihat seperti berwarna emas. Apakah mungkin wanita itu seorang malaikat yang datang menjemputnya?

"Hime, apa kau bisa melihat dengan jelas? Matamu kelihatan cukup parah."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Bagaimana kejadiannya?"

"Dia meninjuku."

"Pasien itu menyerangmu?"

"Begitulah," wanita itu sedang menatap matanya saat menjawab. Si Mata Violet memakai masker hijau, namun Naruto tahu wanita itu tengah tersenyum padanya.

Naruto sekarang sedang berada dalam ke adaan linglung yang menyenangkan. Dan ia begitu mengantuk hingga ia kesulitan untuk tetap membuka matanya. Percakapan terdengar di sekitarnya, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang masuk akal baginya.

Suara wanita. "Di mana kau menemukannya ?"

"Di pesta."

Seorang wanita lain membungkuk di atas Naruto. "Wow!"

"Apa itu cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Kau pikir saja sendiri. Dia memuntahiku dan merusak gaun baruku."

Seseorang tertawa. "Kedengarannya seperti cinta. Aku bertaruh dia sudah menikah. Semua pria tampan pasti sudah menikah. Apa kau sudah mengecek barang-barangnya, Yume?"

"Kuharap pasien kita sudah terlelap."

"Belum," terdengar suara pria yang tadi menyahut. "Lagi pula dia tidak akan mengingat apa-apa."

"Mana yang lain?"

"Sedang bersiap-siap."

Rasanya seperti ada pesta yang sedang berlangsung. Naruto menduga setidaknya ada sekitar dua puluh atau tiga puluh orang yang ada di ruangan ini. kenapa rasanya begitu dingin? Dan siapa yang membuat suara berisik itu? Ia haus. Mulutnya terasa penuh dengan kapas. Mungkin dia harus minum. Ya, itu yang akan dia lakukan sekarang.

"Di mana ?"

"Mungkin dia sudah pingsan di dekat hidangan penutup saat ini," Si Mata Violet itu menjawab pertanyaan seseorang. Naruto suka suara wanita itu. Suaranya terdengar sangat merdu juga lembut.

"Jadi kau melihat di pesta?"

"Uh-huh," sahut Si Mata Violet. "Dia tidak bertugas malam ini. Lagi pula dia juga sudah bekerja keras seminggu penuh kemarin. Senang rasanya melihat pria itu menghabiskan masa liburannya untuk bersenang-senang. Matsuri mungkin juga sedang bersenang-senang sekarang."

"Kau," Naruto berjuang untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Dan dia pun berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Si Mata Violet itu karena ketika dia membuka mata, wanita itu tengah membungkuk di atasnya, menghalangi sinar terang di atasnya.

"Sekarang saatnya Anda untuk tidur, Tuan Uzumaki."

"Dia melawannya."

"Apa?"

"Ya?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Laki-laki yang ada di belakang kepalanya menjawab. "Hime menginginkan usus buntu Anda, Tuan Uzumaki."

Kedengarannya bagus. Naruto selalu senang membantu wanita cantik. "Baiklah," bisiknya. "Ada di dalam dompetku."

"Kami siap."

"Sudah saatnya," ujar si pria.

"Siapa yang ingin kau dengar malam ini, Hime?"

"Apa masih perlu ditanyakan lagi, Yume?"

Erangan terdengar di ruangan itu, kemudian bunyi klik. Naruto mendengar kursi berderak di belakangnya, kemudian terdengar suara asing yang menyuruhnya untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam. Naruto akhirnya tahu siapa pria di belakangnya itu. Ia berani bersumpah itu pasti Deidara yang sedang bernyanyi untuknya. Bernyanyi tentang si pemilik Mata Violet itu.

Ternyata memang benar. Dia sedang ada di suatu ruangan pesta. Pikir Naruto kemudian ia benar-benar terlelap.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**Ini baru Prolognya aja.**

**Kalau responnya bagus fic ini akan dilanjutkan, tapi kalu ngga ya sudah.**

**.**

**TERIMA KASIH**


	2. Chapter 2

**TEROR**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Real Story by Julie Garwood**

**.**

**Tachibana Ema**

**.**

**Warning AU, OOC, miss typo**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Naruto tidur selama masa pemulihannya. Ketika dia terbangun dikeesokan paginya, dia sudah berada di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Pagar tempat tidurnya dipasang, dan dia juga diberi imfus. Naruto memejamkan mata dan mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya. Apa yang sudah terjadi padanya? Dia tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas.

Waktu sudah lewat jam sepuluh ketika dia kembali membuka matanya. Wanita itu ada di sana, berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya, sedang menaikkan selimutnya sampai ke pinggangnya. Si Mata Violet. Ternyata wanita itu bukan sekedar imajinasinya. Tapi wanita itu terlihat berbeda hari ini. Dia mengenakan seragam dokter bedah, namun rambutnya tidak tersembunyi di balik topi. Rambutnya tergerai dibahunya, dan warnanya ungu kehitaman.

Si Mata Violet lebih cantik dari pada yang diingatnya.

Wanita itu menyadari kalau dia sudah bangun. "Selamat pagi. Bagimana perasaanmu? Masih terasa mengantuk?"

Naruto berusaha untuk duduk. Wanita itu meraih sebuah alat dan menekan tombolnya. Bagian kepala tempat tidurnya perlahan berdiri. Dan Naruto pun merasa ada yang berdenyut disisi tubuhnya dan rasanya sangat sakit.

"Katakan kalau sudah pas."

"Ini sudah pas," ujar Naruto. "Terima kasih."

Wanita itu mengambil catatannya dan mulai menulis sementara Naruto dengan terang-terangan memperhatikannya. Naruto merasa sangat rapuh dan canggung dengan duduk di tempat tidur rumah sakit memakai serangam pasien seperti ini. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan hal cerdas apa pun yang bisa diucapkannya pada wanita itu. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia ingin terlihat memukau di hadapan seorang wanita. Tapi dia adalah seorang workaholic sejati, hingga dia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk belajar bersosialisasi dalam kehidupannya. Empat tahun terakhir ini, sejak istrinya meninggal dia menjadi orang yang blak-blakkan dan kasar, serta selalu berbicara langsung ke pokok permasalahan karena hal itu lebih menghemat waktunya. Dan beberapa hari belakangan ini, dia selalu terburu-buru dalam melakukan sesuatu. Perubahan yang tiba-tiba ini mengejutkannya. Dia sangat ingin terlihat memukau sekarang.

'Ayolah, pikirkan sesuatu,' begitu yang sering dikatakan adiknya Menma.

Tapi tetap saja, Naruto pikir dia bisa mengatasinya. Memukau adalah sesuatu yang pasti bisa dia lakukan sendiri.

"Apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya wanita itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dari catatannya.

"Aku dioperasi."

"Ya, usus buntumu diangkat. Jika lewat lima belas menit saja. Maka ususmu akan pecah."

"Aku ingat sepotong-sepotong. Ada apa dengan matamu?"

Wanita itu tersenyum saat dia kembali menulis. "Aku hanya kurang menunduk."

"Siapa kau?"

" ."

"Hime?"

"Maaf?"

"Beberapa orang memanggilmu Hime, kan?"

Hinata menutup catatannya dan menaruh pulpennya di saku. Dia memberi perhatian penuh pada Naruto. Perawat bedah itu benar. Uzumaki Naruto adalah pria yang luar biasa tampan. Dia memang tidak bisa untuk tidak bereaksi sebagaimana rekasi wanita lain terhadap spesies yang begitu memukau. Rambut Naruto kelihatan lengket dan hal itu makin menambah ketampanannya. Tidak ada yang salah jika dia menyadari semua itu.. kecuali, kalau Naruto menyadari kalau dia sedang memperhatikan pria itu.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" Hinata berusaha untuk kembali fokus.

Naruto tahu kalau dia membuat wanita itu terkejut, tapi dia tidak tahu kenapa. "Aku mendengar beberapa orang memanggilmu, Hime."

Hinata mengangguk. "Ya, para staf rumah sakit memanggilku Hime. Karena itu nama panggilan yang diberikan ayahku, ayahku lebih suka memanggilku Hime, dibanding Hinata."

"Hinata... nama yang indah."

"Terima kasih."

Kini Naruto mulai ingat semuanya. Dia sedang berada di pesta, kemudian di sana ada wanita cantik ini dengan gaun malam yang indah. Malam itu Hinata terlihat sangat memukau. Naruto ingat Hinata punya mata lavender yang mematikan. Dan seorang penyanyi yang dia kenal bernama Deidara ada bersamanya. Bernyanyi, tidak itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Jelas pikirannya masih belum jernih.

"Saat itu kau bicara padaku... setelah operasi," ujar Naruto.

"Iya, dimasa pemulihan," sahut Hinata. "Tapi kau memang banyak bicara saat masa pemulihan."

"Oh, ya? Apa saja yang aku katakan?"

"Kebanyakan hanya racauan," jawab Hinata.

"Kau mengambil pistolku. Ada di mana benda itu?"

"Terkunci di tempat penyimpanan ruma sakit bersama dengan barang-barangmu yang lainnya. akan memastikan kau menerimanya kembali sebelum kau meninggalkan rumah sakit. Dia yang akan merawatmu. Kau akan bertemu dengannya sebentar lagi, saat tugas jaganya dimulai."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apa, Uzumaki-san?"

"Naruto. Namaku Naruto."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi adikmu mengatakan padaku kalau kau tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama itu."

"Adikku yang mana?"

"Memangnya kau punya berapa adik?"

"Empat," jawab Naruto. "Satu adik laki-laki dan dua adik perempun. Jadi dengan siapa kau bicara?"

"Kyubi," sahut Hinata. "Kau memberikan nomor teleponnya padaku dan memintaku untuk meneleponnya. Dia sangat cemas dengan keadaanmu dan memintaku berjanji untuk meneleponnya kembali setelah operasi. Begitu kau sudah terlihat baikkan, aku menghubunginya dan meyakinkannya kalau kau baik-baik saja. Dia mau menjengukmu. Tapi dia terdengar sangat lega saat aku bilang kalau itu tidak perlu," jelas Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Kyubi tidak suka naik pesawat terbang," jelasnya. "Kapan aku memberikan nomor telepon Kyubi padamu? Aku tidak ingat."

"Sebelum kau dioperasi. Kau banyak bicara saat kami memberimu sesuatu untuk mengatasi rasa sakitmu."

"Aku tidak ingat bagian itu. Tapi aku ingat bagaimana rasa sakitnya. Rasanya sangat tak tak tertahankan."

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

"Kau yang melakukan operasinya, kan? Aku tidak menghayalkan itu, kan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Iya, aku yang mengoprasimu," jawab Hinata, setelah itu dia sudah hendak beranjak pergi ketika Naruto menahannya pergi.

"Tunggu," kata Naruto, dia tidak ingin wanita cantik itu pergi, dia ingin banyak mengetahui segala hal tentang wanita cantik itu.

"Ya?" kata Hinata berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Air... apa boleh aku minta segelas air?"

Hinata melangkah ke meja di samping tempat tidur, menuangkan sedikit air ke gelas, lalu menyerahkannya ke Naruto. "Hanya boleh sedikit," katanya. "Jika kau mual dan muntah, maka kau akan merusak jahitanku."

"Baiklah," ujar Naruto. Ia meminum dan menyerahkan kembali gelas itu pada Hinata. "Kau terlihat belum cukup tua untuk jadi seorang dokter bedah."

'Bodoh!' pikir Naruto seketika. 'Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang lebih baik dari itu hah?'

"Aku sering dengar komentar seperti itu," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat seperti mahasiswi."

'Kalimat yang lebih parah, tak bisakah kau memikirkan kalimat yang lebih bagus, bung?' Naruto mendumal sendiri dalam hati.

Hinata tak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa dan berkata, "Sebenernya aku ini siswi SMA. Mereka mengijinkanku melakukan operasi sebagai aktivitas ekstrakulikulerku."

" ? Boleh menggangu sebentar?" seorang staf pria berdiri dikoridor, memegang sebuah kotak besar disalah satu tangannya.

"Ya, Maru?"

" mengisi kotak ini dengan perlengkapan medis yang ada di ruangannya... untuk klinikmu," ujar pemuda itu. "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa dengan kotak ini? menaruhnya di ruang perawat, tapi mereka tidak mau benda ini diletakkan di sana. Kata mereka menghalangi jalan."

"Apa kau mau menaruhnya di lokerku?"

"Kotak ini terlalu besar. Tidak akan muat. Kotak ini juga berat. Aku bisa membawakannya ke mobilmu."

"Ayahku sedang memakai mobilnya," ujar Hinata. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling dan menatap Naruto. "Apa kau keberatan kalau Maru menaruh kotaknya di sini? Ayahku akan membawanya ke mobil begitu dia tiba."

"Ya, boleh. Aku tidak keberatan," jawab Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi. Aku akan pulang, tapi jangan cemas, kau ada ditangan yang handal. adalah kepala dokter bedah di sini. Dia akan merawatmu dengan baik."

"Di mana rumahmu?"

"Di rawa."

"Kau pasti bercanda?"

"Tidak," sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum, dan saat itulah Naruto melihat lesung pipi yang dimiliki Hinata. "Aku berasal dari kota kecil yang dikelilingi rawa, dan aku tidak sabar untuk kembali ke sana."

"Rindu rumah, ya?"

"Begitu lah," aku Hinata. "Aku ini gadis yang menyukai kota kecilku. Di sana tidak ada kehidupan gelamor. Dan itulah yang aku sukai dari kotaku."

"Kau tinggal di tengah rawa."

Itu merupakan pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Namun Hinata tetap meresponnya. "Aneh ya?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku terlalu terkejut."

"Tak apa. Lagi pula kau kan dari kota besar yang sibuk, jadi kau mungkin akan membenci kotaku."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

Hinata mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, mungkin karena kau terlihat begitu... gemerlap."

Naruto tidak tahu apakah itu sebuah pujian atau kritikan. "Kadang kita memang tidak bisa pulang. Aku rasa aku pernah membaca kalimat itu di sebuah buku. Lagi pula, bagiku kau terlihat seperti wanita-wanita kota besar pada umumnya."

"Jujur, aku memang mencintai kota besar. Kota yang gemerlap dan indah, cocok untuk mencari tempat makan malam."

"Tapi, kota besar tidak akan pernah menjadi rumah bagimu, iya kan?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Apa kau praktik di kotamu?"

"Iya, tapi aku bukan satu-satunya. Ada juga beberapa dokter lainnya," jawab Hinata santai. "Aku sedang membuka klinik di sana. Tidak begitu besar sih. Tapi sangat dibutuhkan. Jadi, banyak orang yang tidak perlu lagi pergi jauh untuk mendapatkan perawatan medis secara reguler."

"Kedengarannya mereka sangat beruntung memilikimu di sana."

Hinata menggeleng, menyangkal ucapan Naruto. "Oh, tidak. Akulah yang merasa sangat beruntung," katanya kemudian melanjutkan. "Kau mengatakannya seolah aku orang yang dipuja mereka. Tapi sungguh, akulah yang beruntung. Orang-orang di sana luar biasa baik... setidaknya begitulah menurutku. Mereka memberiku lebih dari apa yang bisa kuberikan untuk mereka. Kau tahu apa yang paling kusukai dari mereka?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Apa?" sahut Naruto yang terpesona dengan wajah Hinata yang berseri-seri itu.

"Mereka tidak macam-macam. Sebagian besar dari mereka orang yang selalu jujur, orang-orang di sana biasa mencoba untuk hidup bersama dan damai."

"Jadi semua orang di sana saling mencintai?" cetus Naruto dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," jawab Hinata cepat. "Maksudku, kalau di sana aku bisa mengetahui siapa musuhku. Mereka tidak akan menyelinap dibelakangku dan menyerangku secara tiba-tiba. Itu bukan gaya mereka," jelas Hinata. "Mereka akan menyerangku tepat dihadapanku dan aku sangat menyukai itu. Seperti yang tadi aku katakan, mereka tidak akan macam-macam. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan masa residensiku di sini, dan kurasa kehidupan di sana akan menjadi perubahan yang menyenangkan."

"Kau tidak akan merindukan kantor besar yang indah dan gajinya?"

"Tidak juga. Ada hal lain selain uang. Oh, memang akan menyenangkan kalau kita bisa mendapatkan semua kebutuhan medis yang kita perlukan. Tapi aku pasti bisa mengakalinya di sana. Aku sudah menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk menyiapkan semua ini... di samping itu. Aku sudah berjanji akan pulang ketika aku selesai dengan urusanku di sini."

Naruto terus bertanya untuk membuat Hinata tetap berbicara. Dia tertarik mendengar kota kecil Hinata, tapi dia lebih tertarik lagi saat melihat ekspresi wanita itu. Ada semacam hasrat dan kebahagiaan dalam suara Hinata, dan matanya yang berkilauan saat dia membicarakan kehidupan dan temannya, dan juga kebaikan yang dia harap bisa dia lakukan.

Hinata mengingatkan dirinya pada apa yang dia rasakan dulu mengenai kehidupan ini saat pertama kali dia berkerja di ranah hukum, sebelum dia menjadi orang yang sinis. Dulu dia juga ingin mengubah dunia, menjadikannya tempat yang lebih baik. Tapi Ino mengakhiri semua impiannya. Menengok kebelakang, Naruto jadi sadar kalau dirinya sudah gagal dengan cara yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Maaf aku telah membuatmu bosan, dengan bicara terus menurus mengenai kotaku. Sekarang aku akan membiarkanmu beristirahat," ujar Hinata akhirnya.

"Kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini?"

"Itu tergantung , tapi jika aku yang berwenang, kau harus tetap di sini satu malam lagi. Infeksimu cukup parah. Kau harus banyak beristirahat selama beberapa minggu dan jangan lupa untuk minum antibiotikmu. Selamat tinggal, Naruto."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hinata beranjak keluar dari kamar Naruto dan menghilang dari hadapan Naruto. Dan Naruto juga kehilangan satu-satunya kesempatan yang dimilikinya untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang wanita itu. Dia bahkan tidak tahu di mana rumah Hinata. Dia sampai jatuh terlelap karena terlalu memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia bisa bertemu dengan dokter itu lagi.

.

.

Ruangannya dipenuhi bunga ketika Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mendengar suara dari koridor, dia membuka matanya, dan melihat seorang perawat sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria tua. Perawat itu menunjuk kotak yang ditinggalkan staf rumah sakit tadi.

Pria tua itu tampak seperti pemain football yang sudah pensiun, pikir Naruto. Atau mungkin seorang pegulat. Jika pria itu ayah , maka si dokter pasti mewariskan wajah cantiknya dari sang ibu, sedangkan rambut keuguan panjangannya di wariskan dari ayahnya.

"Aku tidak mau menggangu," ujar pria itu, "Aku hanya mau mengambil kotak yang disiapkan untuk anakku."

"Masuklah," kata Naruto. "Kau ayah , kan?"

"Ya. Namaku Hiashi. Hyuuga Hiashi," pria itu berjalan ke samping tempat tidur dan menjabat tangan Naruto. Naruto tidak perlu memperkenalkan siapa dirinya. Karena kata-kata Hiashi yang selanjutnya mengehentikannya, "Putriku menceritakan semuanya tentangmu."

"Oh, ya?" tanya Naruto tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Kau pasti amat cepat, Nak. Karena Hime biasanya tahu bagaimana cara menjaga dirinya."

"Aku cepat? Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud pria itu.

"Saat kau meninjunya," jelas pria tua itu. "Kau pikir dia mendapatkan lebam itu dari mana?"

"Aku yang menyebabkannya?" tanya Naruto ragu. Dia tidak ingat soal itu. Dan lagi juga, Hinata tadi tidak mengatakan apa pun mengenai hal itu. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku yakin. Kurasa kau tidak bermaksud untuk memukulnya. Dia bilang kau sedang kesakitan saat itu. Kau beruntung dia melihatmu," kata Hiashi lalu dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pagar tempat tidur dan melipat tangannya di dada. "Biasanya, putriku tidak membicarakan pasien-pasiennya, tapi kebetulan aku tahu dia sedang pergi ke sebuah pesta yang mewah dan saat itu dia juga memakai gaun yang baru saja dia beli. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli gaun itu, tapi ketika aku bertanya apakah dia bersenang-senang di pesta, dia malah bercerita tentang kau. Dia baru saja sampai di pesta dan malah harus kembali ke rumah sakit lagi. Dia bahkan belum makan apa-apa di sana."

"Seharusnya aku minta maaf padanya."

"Kau juga merobek gaunnya. Kau mungkin juga harus minta maaf mengenai hal itu."

"Aku merobek gaunnya?"

"Tepat setelah kau memuntahinya," Hiashi terkekeh saat mengatakan hal itu, kemudian menggeleng. "Kau menghancurkan gaun baru seharga sepuluh ribu yen."

Naruto mengerang. Oh, sekarang dia ingat semua itu. Kenapa hal seperti itu bisa terlupakan olehnya? Pikirnya saat itu.

"Kau kelihatan butuh istirahat. Jika kau melihat putriku, apa kau bisa mengatakan padanya kalau aku menunggunya di lobi? Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Kenapa kau tidak menunggunya di sini saja?" saran Naruto. "Aku sudah banyak tidur," tambahnya. "Saat putrimu datang ke sini untuk mencarimu, aku bisa sekalian mengucapkan terima kasih padanya."

"Ya, kurasa aku bisa duduk di sini sejenak. Tapi, aku tidak mau membuatmu lelah."

"Tidak akan."

Lalu Hiashi pun menarik kursi ke samping tempat tidur dan duduk di atasnya. "Di mana rumahmu, Nak?"

"Tokyo."

"Aku belum pernah ke sana," aku Hiashi. "Apa kau sudah menikah?"

"Pernah menikah."

"Bercerai?"

"Tidak, istriku meninggal."

Nada suara Naruto seperti menyarankan Hiashi untuk tidak membahas hal itu lebih lanjut karena saat ini dia tak ingin membahas itu.

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu? Masih ada?"

"Ya," jawab Naruto cepat. "Aku datang dari keluarga besar. Kami ada empat orang bersaudara. Dua laki-laki dan dua perempuan. Ayahku seorang hakim. Dia terus mencoba untuk pensiun, tapi masih belum tahu caranya."

"Aku tidak pernah mengenal seorang hakim," ujar Hiashi. "Istriku, Himeka menginginkan keluarga besar. Tapi kalau benar kejadian, mungkin aku akan bingung memikirkan bagaimana untuk memberi makan mereka semua. Awalnya aku hanya ikut keinginan istriku saja. Tapi kemudian kami harus berhenti dengan dua anak. Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan sebagai penutup."

"Di mana sebenarnya rumahmu? Putrimu tadi bicara tentang klinik, tapi adia tidak pernah mengatakan nama kotanya."

"Panggil saja aku Hiashi," ujar Hiashi bersikeras. "Aku tinggal di Konoha, di sanalah rumah kami, pasti kau belum pernah mendengar nama kota itu, kan? Kota itu tidak cukup besar untuk ditaruh di peta. Konoha kota kecil, tapi tempat yang paling indah. Sore hari ketika matahari sudah mulai turun dan angin bertiup, lumut mulai bergoyang dan cahaya matahari memantul di rawa. Kodok dan buaya akan mulai bernyanyi saat itu... Nak, menurutku aku seperti hidup disurga saat melihat hal itu semua. Itu pemandangan yang paling indah yang pernah aku lihat, belum ada yang bisa menandingi pemandangan itu. Kota besar terdekat adalah Kurigushi, biasanya masyarakat Konoha pergi ke sana untuk berbelanja disetiap akhir pekan. Jadi kami tidak sepenuhnya terisolasi. Ada rumah sakit juga di sana di bagian utara kota Kurigushi. Sudah tua, tapi cukup memadai," tambah Hiashi.

"Apa putramu juga tinggal di sana?"

"Neji ikut angkatan laut. Dan kembali ke Konoha beberapa tahu lalu, dia belum menikah. Putraku itu terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya, kurasa. Dia tinggal di kabin kecil yang cantik di tengah rawa, dan kalau dia sedang tidak bekerja di barku. Dia bekerja sebagai tukang kayu. Tahun kemarin, kami membuka sekolah baru dan Neji yang membantu membangun sekolah itu. Nama sekolah itu Awan Merah, seperti nama sebuah organisasi kepahlawanan di tempat kami."

"Maksudmu Organisasi Awan Merah yang membantu mendirikan Amegakure, kan? Apa itu yang kau maksud?"

"Memang itu."

"Maksudmu, Organisasi itu pernah tinggal di Konoha?"

"Tidak, Nak. Kami tidak bisa mengaku-ngaku mengenai hal itu. Namun berdasarkan legenda, Organisasi itu pernah menjelajahi daerah kami untuk memancing. Tentu saja kejadiannya sudah lama kira-kira pada tahun seribu dua ratusan, sebelum Konoha ada. Tapi tetap saja, kami senang mempercayai kalau Organisasi itu pernah memancing di daerah kami dan pernah singgah juga di sana."

Naruto berusaha untuk tidak tertawa mendengar hal itu, sepertinya masyarakat Konoha sangat memuja pahlawan kota mereka.

"Dari mana asalnya nama Konoha?"

"Dari nama daun yang banyak terdapat di sana. Konon nama daun itu dari nama seseorang yang pertama kali menemukan tanaman itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Konoka."

"Maksudmu Higurama Konoka? Apa dia juga pernah mampir ke sana?"

"Kami suka berpendapat seperti itu."

"Kau pasti bercanda."

"Tidak," Hiashi bersikeras. "Tentu saja, Konoka tidak muncul di waktu yang sama dengan organisasi awan merah. Dia baru datang pada tahun seribu enam ratusan," tutur Hiashi menjelaskan.

"Apa kalian yakin tidak tertukar antara organisasi awan merah dengan organisasi teratai merah?"

"Aku harap tidak, karena sekolah itu sudah diberi nama yang terukir di batu."

"Apa ada bukti kalau Konoka pernah ada di Konoha?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada," Aku Hiashi. "Tapi kami percaya kalau kejadiannya memang seperti itu. Biasanya anak-anak di Konoha harus naik bus untuk bisa bersekolah di SMA yang bagus di Kurigushi, tapi lama-kelamaan busnya jadi terlalu sempit untuk menampung murid dari Konoha. Lagi pula belum lama ini kami baru bisa punya sekolah sendiri. Kami bahkan membuat ekstrakulikuler football. Rata-rata murid laki-laki di sana mengikuti itu, kami semua sangat bersemangat dengan tim yang tahun lalu kami bentuk itu, sampai kami melihat bagaimana cara mereka bermain. Oh, Tuhan. Mereka sangat menyedihkan ketika di lapangan. Tapi aku tidak pernah satu kali pun melewatkan pertandingan mereka. Karena sekarang putriku sudah ada di rumah, dia akan ikut denganku. Hime setuju untuk jadi dokter tim, artinya dia akan duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan dan mengobati pemain yang cedera. Kami semua tahu kalau mereka akan kalah lagi, tapi kurasa aku harus tetap mendukung usaha mereka dan menyemangatinya. Kami tidak memenangi satu pun pertandingan di musim kemarin. Kami memang memiliki pemain yang berbadan besar, tapi mereka sepertinya tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan ketika mendapatkan bola. Mereka juga tidak tahu bagiamana cara untuk melemparnya. Apa kau suka menonton football, Naruto?"

"Tentu," sahut Naruto.

"Kau pernah bermain?"

"Ya, pernah," jawab Naruto lagi. "Saat SMA dan waktu kuliah sampai lututku cedera."

"Kau main di posisi apa? Kau tinggi dan bahumu lebar. Kurasa kau di bagian quaterback"

"Benar. Rasanya sudah lama sekali," ucap Naruto membenarkan perkataan Hiashi.

"Kau pernah berpikir untuk jadi wasit?" tanya Hiashi.

"Belum pernah," kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Hime mungkin bisa memperbaiki lututmu."

"Kau pasti bangga sekali dengan putrimu, yang mau pulang ke rumah dan membuka klinik."

"Tentu saja aku bangga padanya," kata Hiashi. "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya bekerja banting tulang sendiri. Ada dokter lain dari Kirigushi, mereka akan bergantian melakukan tugas, hadi mereka bisa libur bergantian."

"Kenapa dia jadi dokter bedah di sini?"

"Untuk mendapatkan uang lebih. Tapi tugas Hime sudah selesai di sini dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Kau suka memancing?"

"Dulu, tapi beberapa tahun belakangan ini aku tidak punya waktu lagi untuk melakukannya," kata Naruto. "Namun aku ingat bagaimana rasanya, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi perasaan damai yang datang ketika sedang..."

"Memegang tangkai pancing di satu tangan dan minuman dingin di tangan lainnya?"

"Ya, itu benar. Tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya di dunia ini."

Mereka terus mengobrol tentang umpan dan saling membanggakan diri dengan ikan-ikan yang pernah mereka tangkap. Hiashi terkesan. Dia tidak menyangka ada orang yang memahami atau mencintai memancing seperti dirinya.

"Kusarankan padamu, kau sebaiknya datang ke Konoha. Kami memiliki tempat memancing yang sangat hebat. Dan aku juga mau membuktikan padamu soal itu. Kita akan menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan di dekku."

"Mungkin nanti aku akan menerima tawaranmu," ujar Naruto.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Hiashi kemudian.

"Aku jaksa."

"Kenapa kepala polisi mengirimu bunga?" tanya Hiashi. Dia terdengar agak malu-malu ketika menambahkan, "Bunga itu ada di meja perawat sebelum dibwa masuk kemari, aku sempat membaca kartu ucapannya."

"Aku datang ke Kyoto untuk memberikan ceramah," jelas Naruto. "Aku bekerja di Departemen Kehakiman."

"Melakukan apa persisnya?"

"Aku ditugaskan dikesatuan khusus," jawab Naruto, dia tahu kalau penjelasannya ini masih belum dimengerti Hiashi maka dia menambahkan. "Di bidang kejahatan yang terorganisasi. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugasku."

"Apa kau menangkap penjahatnya?"

"Ya, aku berhasil menangkapnya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau sedang menganggur sekarang?"

"Tidak," jawab Naruto. "Departemen Kehakiman ingin aku tetap bekerja di sana. Tapi aku belum yakin apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya."

Hiashi terus bertanya tentang kehidupannya. Naruto berpikir kalau pria ini mungkin bisa menjadi seorang jaksa yang hebat. Karena dia punya pemikiran yang tajam dan cepat.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk membuka kantor pengacara sendiri?"

"Kadang-kadang aku suka memikirkan hal itu."

"Tidak ada pengacara yang hebat di Konoha. Yang ada Cuma dua pengacara di Kurigushi, tapi mereka hanya bisa menguras uangmu. Dan masyarakat di sana kurang menyukai mereka."

Sementara Hiashi terus berbicara mengenai kotanya. Naruto berusaha untuk tetap berpikir bagaimana caranya mengembalikan topik pembicaraan ke Hinata dengan cara yang halus tentunya.

"Apa putrimu sudah menikah?" tanya Naruto langsung, dan dia sangat menyesal telah menanyakan hal itu.

"Aku dari tadi bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan bertanya tentang Hime padaku. Jawabannya belum, dia belum menikah. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu, tapi banyak pria dari Kurigushi maupun Konoha yang berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya. Tapi dia terlalu sibuk membangun klikniknya sehingga dia tidak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan mereka. Usianya masih muda. Dia juga pintar. Oh, Tuhan. Aku punya putri yang sangat pintar. Dia menyelesaikan bangku kuliahnya sebelum berumur tujuh belas tahun, lalu memulai pelatihan pertamanya di rumah sakit Kurigushi. Dia harus pergi ke Kyoto untuk menjadi dokter residen, tapi dia selalu pulang setiap ada kesempatan. Dia orang yang sangat mencintai keluarganya," tutur Hiashi. "Dia juga cantik, benar kan?"

"Ya, kau benar."

"Aku yakin kau pasti menyadari hal itu," setelah mengatakan hal itu Hiashi berdiri dan menaruh kursi yang tadi digunakannya ke tempat semula. "Senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu, tapi sekarang aku harus pergi. Kau tidurlah, aku akan membawa kotak itu. memberikan peralatan operasi lamanya untuk Hime. Dan ketika Hime memintaku untuk mengambilnya, dia terlihat sangat senang. Jika kau ternyata punya kesempatan untuk datang ke Konoha, pastikan kau mampir ke Bakugan, itu barku," kata Hiashi. "Aku akan memberikan minuman gratis untukmu."

Saat Hiashi sudah ada di pintu Naruto berkata, "Jika aku tidak melihat putrimu lagi sebelum dia pergi, tolong sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku padanya... bilang juga kalau aku sangat menyesal soal gaunnya."

"Akan kusampaikan."

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi, Hiashi-san."

Hiashi menanggukkan kepalanya. "Mungkin saja."

Setelah itu Hiashi sudah menghilang dibalik pintu, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian lagi.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Sepertinya dichap kemarin pada nggak ngerti ya apa yang sudah terjadi. Semoga di chap ini udah di jelasin ya. Tapi tambahan dikit deh, disini Deidara itu seorang penyanyi. Jadi Hinata pas mengoprasi Naruto dia ngedengerin lagu yang dinyanyiin Deidara.**

**Apa masih kurang jelas? Semoga udah jelas ya..**

**Oke tinggalkan pesan, kesan, kritik dan unek-unek kalian di kotak review ya.. aku akan berterima kasih sekali kalau kalian meninggalkan jejak kalian untukku.**

**.**

**Jaa.. sampai ke temu di next chap. **

**.**

**Dan jangan lupa baca juga fic ku yg lain Gift Of Love juga udah update lohh..**


	3. Chapter 3

**TEROR**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Real Story by Julie Garwood**

**.**

**Tachibana Ema**

**.**

**Warning AU, OOC, miss typo**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Dia akan mati secara perlahan. Hari-hari yang dilalunya seperti penghinaan untuknya, satu senti lagi tubuhnya yang dulu sempurna akan hancurkan oleh penyakit yang dideritanya. Shion yang sangat malang. Tujuh tahun lalu, Shion merupakan pengantin yang sangat cantik, dengan bentuk tubuh yang ideal, yang merupakan incaran semua pria dan akan membuat iri semua wanita yang mengenalnya. Namun sekarang tubuhnya gemuk dan membengkak, kulitnya yang dulu putih mulus kini dipenuhi bintik-bintik merah dan berwarna pucat.

Ada masa ketika suaminya, Pain, tidak mengenalinya lagi. Karena Pain selalu terbayang-bayang penampilan Shion dulu, tapi sekarang keterkejutan tampak jelas di matanya ketika dia melihat bentuk tubuh Shion sekarang. Dulu saat melihat mata giok indah Shion selalu membuat Pain terpukau, tapi kini mata itu berubah menjadi buram dan memudar, berkat efek obat-obatan penahan sakit yang diminum Shion.

Penyakit itu seperti membunuhnya pelan-pelan, dan membuat suaminya semakin hari semakin khawatir dengan kondisi istirinya itu.

Pain selalu takut saat waktunya pulang pada malam hari. Dia selalu berhenti sebentar di supermarket untuk membeli dua buah kotak cokelat yang disukai istrinya. Ritual rutin ini selalu dia lakukan sejak beberapa bulan lalu untuk membuktikan pada Shion kalau dia masih mencintainya, terlepas dari bagaiamana penampilan istrinya sekarang. Pain bisa saja menggunakan jasa kurir unutk mengirimkan cokelat-cokelat itu kerumahnya setiap hari, tapi dengan membelinya sendiri Pain jadi memiliki sedikit waktu luang sebelum akhirnya harus bertemu dengan istrinya lagi. Di keesokan paginya, kotak-kotak cokelat yang sudah kosong itu akan tergeletak ditempat sampah di samping tempat tidurnya. Dan Pain akan berpura-pura tidak memperhatikan Shion yang sudah melahap semua isi kotak itu. Dan begitu juga dengan istrinya.

Pain tak lagi menegur Shion karena rakus. Karena menurutnya cokelat-cokelat itu memberi kenyamanan untuk istrinya. Dan itu merupakan kemewahan kecil ditengah kondisi istrinyan sekarang.

Pada beberapa malam, setelah membeli cokelat, Pain lebih memilih kembali ke kantor dan bekerja sampai tubuhnya kelelahan hingga memaksanya untuk pulang. Ketika dia mengarahkan mobil mewahnya ke jalan blok rumahnya, tubuhnya akan mulai gemetar seolah dia sedang menderita hipotermia, tapi dia baru akan benar-benar merasa sakit saat memasuki beranda rumahnya yang berwarna cokelat-putih. Pada saat seperti itu dia akan mencengkram kotak cokelat yang dibawanya kencang-kencang, setelah itu dia akan menaruh tas kerjanya di meja yang ada di ruang tamu, dan berdiri di depan cermin yang tergantung didinding selama beberapa menit yang panjang untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam guna menenangkan dirinya. Sebenarnya ritual ini tidak ada pengaruhnya, tapi Pain tetap melakukannya hampir setiap malam.

Sebenarnya Pain takut naik ke lantai atas, dia mengakui kalau dirinya adalah seorang pengecut. Karena ketika dia naik ke sana bahunya akan terasa menegang dan perutnya akan terasa seperti dipilin-pilin. Dan begitu dia sampai di ujung koridor panjang, tapatnya didepan pintu kamar Shion, keringat dingin akan membanjiri keningnya.

Di sanalah dia akan berhenti sesaat untuk mengusap keringat dari dahinya dengan saputangannya, dan kemudian akan memasang senyum palsu di wajahnya, lalu membuka pintu berusaha dengan segala kekuatan yang dimilikinya untuk menguatkan dirinya menghadapi bau yang menusuk dari kamar itu. Bau di kamar itu seperti bau sampah dicampur dengan bau pewangi ruangan yang beraroma bunga yang disukai istrinya. Pelayan di rumah bersikeras untuk menyemprotkan pewangi ruangan di kamar bau itu, yang malah memperburuk baunya. Beberapa malam kadang baunya sangat buruk, sampai-sampai Pain harus bergegas keluar dari kamar itu, berpura-pura pada istirinya kalau dia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum dia muntah-muntah di depan istrinya. Pain akan menjauh sedapat mungkin agar istrinya tidak mendengar saat dia muntah-muntah.

Dan dibeberapa malam lainnya, saat Pain dapat mengatasi gejolak perutnya dia akan menutup matanya saat membungkuk untuk mencium dahi istrinya, kemudian dia akan bergeser menjauh dari Shion, dan mulai menanyakan kabarnya, kondisinya, atau bagaimana harinya. Pain akan berdiri di samping treadmill yang dibelikannya untuk Shion sekitar setahun setelah mereka menikah. Pain tidak pernah melihat Shion memakai alat itu. Sekarang treadmill itu sudah tertutup debu dibagian karetnya, sedang dibagian pegangannya tergantung sebuah stetoskop dan dua buah jubah mandi sutra bermotif bunga. Sepertinya para pelayan di rumah ini sudah tak peduli lagi dengan kebersihan alat ini. Kadang, ketika Pain tidak sanggup lagi untuk menatap Shion, dia akan memalingkan wajahnya dan lebih memilih menatap ke luar jendela.

Sementara itu televisi yang dinyalakan Shion, mengeluarkan suara berisik. Benda itu selalu dinyalakan dua puluh empat jam, dan selalu menampilkan tayangan taklshow atau shopping network. Shion tak pernah mematikan televisi itu saat Pain sedang bicara padanya, dan Pain pun tidak mempermasalahkannya. Meskipun Pain sudah terbiasa membelokir suara yang berisik itu, namun dia sering berpikir, kenapa Shion bisa tahan mendengar obrolan-obrolan di TV yang tidak ada habisnya itu?

Dulu, ketika penyakit belum merampas kehidupan dan kepribadian Shion, ketika Shion masih menjadi seorang wanita cerdas, Pain ingat kalau istrinya menyukai debat politik, tapi kini yang ingin dibicarakan dan dicemaskannya hanya masalah perut dan makanan. Shion selalu bersemangat ketika membicarakan makanan yang dimakannya.

Pain sering berpikir jauh ke belakang, ke tujuh tahun yang lalu saat hari pernikahannya, dan teringat kalau dia sangat menginginkan Shion saat itu. Tapi sekarang, dia selalu ketakutan ketika berada satu kamar dengan istrinya. Semenjak Shion berubah, Pain memutuskan untuk pindah ke kamar tamu di lantai bawah.

Dulu sebelum Shion menempati kamar ini, ini adalah kamar yang luar biasa indah. Dekorasi kamar ini membuat Pain terkagum-kagum, dengan cat dindingnya yang berwarna biru pucat, juga furnitur-funiturnya yang bergaya klasik. Dulu Pain sangat menyukai kamar ini, tapi sekarang dia membenci ruangan itu, karena kamar itu telah mewakili apa yang sudah hilang dari kehidupannya.

Sekuat-kuatnya dia berusaha, dia takkan pernah bisa lari dari kenyataan yang harus diterimanya ini. Beberapa minggu lalu dia bertemu dengan partnernya di sebuah restoran berkelas untuk makan siang, tapi begitu dia masuk ke dalam dan melihat cat tembok restoran itu berwarna sama dengan kamar ini, isi perutnya langsung seperti dikocok-kocok membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Selama beberapa menit yang menyesakkan, Pain yakin kalau dia sedang mengalami serangan jantung. Tadinya dia hendak menghubungi ambulans, tapi begitu dia keluar dari dalam restoran itu dia menyadari kalau sebenarnya dia sedang mengalami serangan kegelisahan saja.

.

.

Tapi bagaimanapun kehidupannya sekarang, Pain bersyukur karena ketiga sahabatnya masih mendukungnya. Dulu dia selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk bertemu ketiga sahabatnya di Sabtu sore. Tapi ketika Shion berubah, dia selalu menunggu-nunggu hari Sabtu saat dia bisa melepaskan semuanya.

Sebenarnya ini sangat ironis, mengingat dia malah pergi minum-minum dengan teman-temannya, sementara Shion terperangkap dalam kesepiannya. Jika takdir hendak menghukum mereka akan dosa masa lalu, kenapa Shion yang harus menderita dan bukan dia saja? Shion selalu menjadi orang yang menenggakkan moralitas di dalam pernikahan mereka. Shion tidak pernah melanggar hukum, dia tidak pernah kena tilang, dan istrinya pasti akan sangat syok jika tahu apa yang sudah dia dan teman-temannya lakukan.

Mereka menjuluki kelompok mereka sebagai "Akatsuki" Kisame, berusia tiga puluh tahun, dia adalah yang paling tua di kelompok itu. Konan dan Pain sama-sama berumur dua puluh delapan tahun. Sementara Sasori, yang mereka juluki si Baby Face karena wajahnya yang tampan dan seperti remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun, adalah yang paling muda, dia berusia dua puluh lima tahun. Mereka berempat teman sekolah di sebuah sekolah swasta, dan walaupun tidak satu kelas, mereka dekat satu sama lain karena memiliki banyak kesamaan. Mereka sama-sama berbagi kendaraan, sama-sama berselera mahal, dan mereka tidak keberatan jika harus melanggar hukum guna mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Mereka memulai jejak kriminal mereka ketika masih duduk di bangku SMA dulu, saat mereka mengetahui betapa mudahnya mencuri barang-barang kecil di sebuah mini market. Namun, mereka juga mengetahui kalau barang-barang itu tidak begitu bernilai untuk dijual. Kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan hal itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja.

Lalu ketika mereka mulai memasuki bangku kuliah, mereka memutuskan untuk memulai kejahatan pertama mereka, dengan merampok toko perhiasan di kota terdekat. Mereka berhasil mendapatkan batu-batu mulia itu layaknya para pencuri profesional. Lalu Pain, yang paling kritis di antara mereka, berpendapat kalau resikonya terlalu besar jika mereka terus melanjutkan kejahatan yang seperti ini, bahkan rencana yang paling matang sekalipun bisa berakhir buruk dan karena itu mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan aksi kriminal yang lebih berkelas, yaitu menggunakan modal pendidikan mereka untuk memperluas koneksi.

Keuntungan pertama mereka datang dari Internet. Dengan menggunakan laptop-laptop mereka yang canggih, mereka membeli saham yang tidak ada nilainya dengan menggunakan nama samaran, kemudian membanjiri media pemberitaan dengan data-data dan rumor palsu, lalu ketika harga saham mereka meroket, mereka akan menjual seluruh saham sebelum otoritas pasar modal mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi. Berkat aksi mereka, setidaknya mereka meraih keuntungan sampi seratus persen.

Setiap uang yang berhasil mereka dapatkan, mereka simpan direkening atas nama Akatsuki di bank London. Begitu mereka berempat lulus kuliah dan bediam di Kyoto, mereka sudah mengumpulkan hampir seratu juta dolar.

Dan semua itu semakin merangsang mereka. Untuk melanjutkan kejahatan mereka.

Pada suatu kali pertemuan, Kisame mengatakan pada yang lain kalau mereka dites oleh ahli jiwa, maka akan diketahui kalau mereka semua memiliki gangguan kejiwaan. Pain tidak setuju dengan pendapat itu. Menurutnya, seseorang yang memiliki gangguan kejiwaan tidak mempedulikan kebutuhan ataupun keinginan orang lain. Mereka justru sebaliknya, begitu setia pada klub mereka dan pada ikrar yang telah mereka buat bahwa mereka akan melakukan apa pun yang harus dilakukan untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Tujuan akhir mereka adalah mendapatkan seratus lima puluh juta dolar ketika anggota tertua di klub mereka berumur tiga puluh lima tahun. Ketika Kisame merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh sembilan, mereka sudah setengah jalan menuju tujuan akhir mereka.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka. Semakin lama, ikatan pertemanan mereka semakin kuat. Dan mereka rela melakukan apa saja, untuk melindungi sesama mereka. Walaupun masing-masing dari mereka punya bakat alami yang bermanfaat bagi klub. Kisame, Sasori dan Konan tahu kalau Pain adalah otak dari klub mereka. Mereka tahu kalau Pain tidak ada, mereka tidak akan sampai sejauh ini. Mereka tidak akan bertahan jika harus kehilangan Pain, jelas mereka sangat bergantung pada kondisi Pain.

Mereka tahu, kalau saat ini Pain sedang dalam masalah, namun mereka tidak tahu cara untuk menolongnya. Jadi, mereka hanya bisa mendengarkan ketika Pain mencurahkan seluruh beban hatinya. Topik mengenai istri tercintanya pasti akan mucul, dan saat itu Pain akan menceritakannya beserta perkembangan-perkembangannya yang mengerikan. Tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang pernah bertemu dengan Shion selama beberapa tahun ini karena penyakit itu. Itu adalah pilihan Shion sendiri, bukan mereka. Shion ingin mereka mengingatnya sebagaimana dirinya dulu, bukan dirinya yang sekarang. Tapi mereka tetap rutin mengirimkan hadiah dan kartu ucapan padanya.

Pain sudah mereka anggap seperti saudara sendiri. Meskipun mereka dengan tulus merasa bersimpati pada keadaan Shion, mereka lebih prihatin lagi dengan keadaan Pain. Mereka bertiga berpendapat kalau Shion adalah masalah yang sudah tidak bisa ditangani. Sedangkan Pain masih bisa diselamatkan. Setiap pertemuan mereka bepikir kalau Pain sudah diambang kehancuran. Mereka tahu kalau Pain jadi sulit berkonsentrasi saat bekerja, itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan mengingat pekerjaannya. Dan Pain jadi banyak minum akhir-akhir ini.

Pain jadi sering mabuk-mabukkan sekarang. Saat Sasori mengundang Pain dan yang lainnya untuk datang ke apertemen barunya untuk merayakan kesuksesan mereka dalam misi terakhir. Mereka tengah duduk di ruang makan di kursi mewah, dikelilingi panorama kota di malam hari. Saat itu sudah larut, hampir menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Dan dari atas apertemen Sasori mereka bisa melihat cahaya lampu yang berkedap-kedip di malam yang gelap itu.

"Sudah berpa lama kita bersahabat?" tanya Pain memulai perbincangan. "Apa ada yang ingat?"

"Sekitar satu miliyar tahun," jawab Kisame sambil meraih botol birnya.

"Astaga, rasanya sudah lama sekali ya?" kata Konan sambil tersenyum. "Lima tahun lagi kita akan bebas menjalani hidup kita masing-masing. Kita bisa menjauh, menghilang jika perlu. Tapi jangan sampai lupa pada tujuan awal kita," kata Konan melanjutkan.

"Kurasa aku sudah tidak sanggup, jika harus bertahan selama itu," kata Pain sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei, kau harus tetap memiliki semangat kawab," ujar Kisame. "Kita akan rugi banyak kalau kau meninggalkan klub sekarang. Kau dengar aku? Kau adalah otak dari klub ini. Kami hanya..."

Kisame berhenti sesaat ketika dia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Tapi Sasori segera melanjutkan ucapannya itu. "Patner konspirasi?"

"Ya, itulah kita," timpal Konan. "Tapi disini bukan Pain saja yang memiliki otak. Akulah yang membawa Hidan masuk ke klub ini, ingat?"

"Oh, demi Tuhan, sekarang bukan saatnya memamerkan ego," gerutu Sasori. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan pada kami apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan. Kami semua tahu seberapa keras kau bekerja. Nyatanya, hanya itu yang kau lakukan. Kau tidak punya apa-apa selain pekerjaanmu dan Akatsuki. Kapan terakhir kali kau liburan dan pergi belanja? Dugaaku tidak pernah. Kau selalu memakai stelan hitam atau biru yang sama setiap harinya. Kau masih menenteng-nenteng bungkusan makan siangmu... dan aku berani bertaruh kalau kau membawa pulang bungkusan itu untuk dipakai lagi besoknya. Dan satu lagi, kapan terakhir kali kau membeli barang baru?"

"Maksudmu aku pelit?" segah Konan marah.

Sebelum Sasori sempat membalas, Kisame menyela, "Hentikan, kalian berdua. Tidak penting yang mana diantara kita yang paling pintar atau siapa yang bekerja paling keras. Kita semua melakukan hal yang salah. Apa kalian tahu berapa tahun kita akan dibui jika ada yang tahu apa yang telah kita lakukan?"

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu," kata Pain terlihat marah sekarang. "Mereka tidak akan pernah punya bukti kuat untuk memenjarakan kita. Tidak ada satu catatan yang tertinggal, kecuali di hard-disk komputerku yang ada di rumah. Dan tidak ada yang bisa mengakses komputerku selain aku seorang. Tidak ada catatan yang lain, tidak ada panggilan telepon, tidak ada berkas-berkas. Bahkan jika polisi pasar modal curiga, mereka tidak akan pernah menemukan barang bukti untuk bisa menjerat kita. Kita bersih."

"Hidan bisa saja menyeret kita ke polisi," kata Kisame yang memang tidak pernah percaya pada kurir itu, tapi mereka membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa diandalkan, seorang pelaksana, dan Hidan memenuhi kriteria tersebut. Hidan orang yang tamak seperti mereka, dan semuanya akan berantakan kalau pria itu tidak melakukan apa yang mereka berempat inginkan.

"Dia sudah lama bekerja untuk kita, seharusnya kau sudah percaya padanya," ujar Sasori menyela Kisame. "Disamping itu, jika dia melapor ke polisi, justru dia akan menerima hukuman yang lebih berat dibanding kita."

"Kau benar," gumam Pain menyetujui ucapan Sasori. "Dengar, aku tahu kita pernah sepakat kalau kita akan tetap menjalani pekerjaan ini sampai Kisame berusia tiga puluh lima tahun, tapi kukatakan pada kalian sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan selama itu. Terkadang aku berpikir kalau... Ah, sial. Persetan sudahlah aku tidak peduli," erang Pain bangkit dari kursinya dan melintasi ruangan menuju ke jendela, kedua tangannya terlipat dibalik bahu saat dia menatap lampu-lampu dikejauhan. "Apa aku sudah pernah menceritakan pada kalian bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan Shion? Pertemuan pertama kami saat kami berdua ingin membeli lukisan yang sama, dan entah kenapa sepanjang perdebatan kami yang sengit, aku jadi jatuh cinta padanya. Percikan asmara diantara kami... terasa begitu nyata. Selama bertahun-tahun kemudian percikan itu masih tetap ada. Tapi sekarang? Sekarang dia sedang sekarat, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikannya."

Setelah Pain menyelesaikan pidatonya, Kisame menoleh pada Sasori dan Konan, keduanya mengangguk, lalu berkata. "Kami tahu kau sangat mencintai Shion."

"Sudahlah Pain, jangan terlalu melankolis seperti itu. Dia bukan wanita sesempurna itu," tukas Konan.

"Ya, ampun Konan. Bisakah kau tak mengatakan itu?" gumam Sasori.

"Tidak apa. Aku tahu Shion tidak sempurna. Dia memang mempunyai kekurangan, sama seperti kita," ujar Pain. "Hanya saja Shion orang yang sangat pencemas, dia takut tak memiliki apa pun. Makanya dia selalu memiliki dua set dari benda yang dimilikinya. Dia punya dua televisi, keduanya memiliki bentuk yang sama, dan ditaruh berdampingan di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia menyalahkan salah satunya siang dan malam. Dia cemas kalau-kalau televisinya rusak, karena itu dia memiliki cadangannya. Dia melakukan hal yang sama jika memesan barang dari toko. Dia selalu membeli dua, tapi apa bahanya jika dia begitu? Dia tidak melukai siapa pun, dia hanya memiliki sedikit kesenangan akhir-akhir ini. Dia menerimaku apa adanya, karena dia mencintaiku," bisik Pain lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Dia adalah kehidupanku."

"Ya, Pain. Kami tahu itu," kata Kisame menyetujui. "Tapi kami mencemaskanmu."

"Omong kosong, kalian hanya mencemaskan diri kalian masing-masing, kan? Kalian cemas kalau aku membuat semunya berantakan, kan?" kata Pain marah.

"Hal itu memang pernah terlintas dibenak kami,"aku Kisame.

"Pain, kami tidak bisa menerima kalau kau membuat kami rugi karena masalahmu ini," kata Sasori menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak punya niat untuk membuat kalian rugi," sanggah Pain semakin marah.

"Oke, sudah cukup," kata Konan menengahi. "Begini saja. Pain akan memberitahu kita jika dia butuh bantuan. Benar begitu Pain?"

"Ya, tentu saja," kata Pain berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Setelah itu teman-temannya memutuskan untuk tidak membahas topik itu lagi dan menghabiskan sisa malam itu dengan membahas proyek mereka selanjutnya. Mereka terus melanjutkan pertemuan Sabtu sore mereka di minggu-minggu berikutnya, namun tetap menahan diri untuk tidak membahas kondisi Pain yang depresi. Tidak seorang pun dari mereka yang tahu apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk membantu Pain.

.

.

Tiga bulan berlalu, mereka masih terus berusaha untuk tidak membahas topik tentang Shion. Kemudian Pain yang sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat penderitaan istrinya, akhirnya mengatakan pada teman-temannya kalau saat ini dia sering mencemaskan kondisi keuangannya, yang dia pikir merupakan sesuatu yang konyol mengingat dia memiliki jutaan dolar yang disimpan dalam rekening atas nama Akatsuki. Jutaan dolar yang tidak bisa mereka sentuh sampai lima tahun kedepan.

Pain mengatakan kalau asuransi yang dimilikinya hanya menanggung sedikit sekali biaya pengobatan yang dibutuhkan Shion, dan dana itu hampir tidak cukup jika keadaan ini terus berlanjut. Sementara itu tabungan Shion juga akan ikut habis, dan dapat diperkirakan dalam waktu dekat dia akan mengalami masalah keuangan. Kecuali, yang lain setuju kalau dia mengambil bagiannya sekarang.

Kisame yang pertama kali protes, "Tidak bisa. Kau tahu kan, kalau aku juga membutuhkan uang itu, apa kau tak ingat dengan kasus perceraianku yang harus ditunda, dan sekarang hanya karena masalahmu kau mau mengambil uang yang ada rekening itu tanpa menutupnya? Apa kau tahu akibat dari itu, Hah? Kau akan menciptakan jejak dan orang pajak akan..."

"Cukup, aku tahu. Aku tahu apa resikonya kalau mengambil uang itu sekarang tanpa menutupnya. Aku tahu, aku memang membutuhkan uang dan tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal ini pada kalian. Maafkan aku, aku akan memikirkan cara lain untuk menyelesaikan masalahku."

Dan pada Sabtu sore berikutnya, mereka bertemu di bar favorit mereka. Sementara di luar sedang turun hujan disertai petir, dan musik sedang memutarkan lagu yang disukai mereka. Pain membungkuk di atas meja dan membisikkan keinginan terburuknya dengan jelas pada ke tiga temannya.

'Aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan bunuh diri untuk mengakhiri penderitaan ini,' bisiknya dengan suara parau.

Seketika teman-temannya terkesiap dan marah. Secara bergantian mereka menegur Pain atas pemikiran gilanya itu. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka menyerah menasehati temannya itu, karena mereka tahu seberapapun mereka menasehati, Pain sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk membantu Pain? Kisame, Sasori, dan Konan sudah tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara untuk memecahkan masalah kawannya itu. Tapi kemudian mereka berpikir, 'Patis ada satu cara, tapi apa?'

Mereka terus mengobrol, berkumpul di meja yang terletak di sudut bar. Mereka sedang menyatukan pikiran mereka untuk menemukan solusi untuk teman mereka. Kemudian, mendekati tangah malam setelah berdiskusi selama berjam-jam, salah seorang dari mereka dengan cukup berani mengucapkan dengan lantang apa yang ada di pikiran mereka semua.

'Wanita malang itu sebenarnya hanya tinggal menunnggu maut. Jika ada yang harus mati itu Shion bukan Pain.'

Tak lama setelah itu tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang bisa mengingat siapa yang pertama kali melontarkan usul membunuh Shion.

.

.

Selama tiga kali Sabtu berikutnya, mereka merundingkan kemungkinan yang ada, tapi begitu debat mereka berakhir dan kesimpulan sudah dibuat, tidak akan ada kata mundur. Keputusan yang dibuat merupakan kesepakatan bersama. Tidak akan ada perubahan lagi, tidak akan ada keraguan, yang ada hanya keyakinan akan keberhasilan.

Mereka tidak mau mengakui kalau mereka adalah seorang pembunuh. Tidak, mereka hanya pekerja kerah putih yang berani menganggung resiko besar. Tapi, diluar organisasi dan keberanian mereka, tak ada seorang pun yang berani mengakui kalau rencana mereka ini adalah pembunuhan. Dan karena itu mereka mengganti sebutannya dengan kata **"AKSI"**.

Mereka memang memiliki nyali yang besar, mengingat bar tempat mereka berkumpul terletak hanya setengah blok dari markas kepolisian. Sementara mereka menyusun rencana pembunuhan, mereka dikelilingi para detektif dan polisi. Di sana juga ada beberapa agen FBI yang sedang bersantai, begitu juga dengan pengacara yang sedang mencari koneksi. Para polisi dan orang-orang yang bekerja di pengadilan menganggap bar ini sebagai tempat nongkrong favorite mereka. Dan begitu pula dengan orang-orang lainnya, seperti para dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit kepolisian.

Oh, mereka memang punya nyali besar, mengingat apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Mereka sedang membicarakan Aksi yang akan mereka lakukan, di tengah-tengah komunitas terbaik di kota ini. Diskusi mereka membahas siapa yang akan melakukan Aksi itu untuk mereka?

Lalu Konan mengusulkan Hidan, dia menceritakan kalau Hidan pernah membunuh dan apa salahnya kalau dia membunuh sekali lagi, lagi pula ini bukan sebuah pembunuhan. Ini hanya sebuah Aksi khusus. Sebenarnya Hidan berhutang banyak pada Konan, karena usaha Konan lah Hidan bebas dari peradilan. Dan Hidan juga pernah berjanji padanya, kalau dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk membalas jasa Konan, selama risikonya bisa dikendalikan dan harganya pantas.

Mereka setuju dengan ide Konan, dan memutuskan untuk bertemu dan membicarakan rencana Aksi mereka di tempat nongkrong Hidan, tempat yang terletak di sudut kota yang kumuh, tempatnya juga sudah bobrok. Bar itu mengumbar aroma tembakau, kulit kacang yang dilemparkan begitu saja ke lantai, dan juga ikan busuk. Hidan bersumpah kalau bar pilihannya memiliki menu seafood terlezat di daerah itu.

Hidan terlambat dari waktu perjanjian, pria itu duduk begitu saja tanpa meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya. Setelah nyaman duduk dikursinya, Hidan langsung menjabarkan syarat-syaratnya sebelum menerima bayarannya. Hidan merupakan pria berpendidikan, karena alasan itu jugalah Konan menggunakan jasa pria itu untuk pekerjaan yang mematikan ini. Mereka perlu orang yang pintar, dan Hidan memenuhi persyaratan itu. Hidan juga memeliki penampilan yang berbeda, dia terlihat sangat sopan dan yang mengejutkan dia memiliki tutur bahasa yang halus padahal dia seorang penjahat profesional. Sebelum Hidan ditahan atas tuduhan pembunuhan, dia tak memiliki catatan kriminal lainnya. Hidan memang kerap menyombongkan riwayat hidupnya, yang mana di dalamnya termasuk pembakaran rumah yang disengaja, beberapa pemerasan, fitnah dan pembunuhan. Tapi selain kasus pembunuhan yang menjeratnya, polisi tidak mengetahui latar belakang pria itu.

Saat pertama kali bertemu Hidan di apertemen Konan. Pria itu memberi kesan yang takkan pernah terlupakan oleh Kisame, Sasori, ataupun Pain sendiri. Mereka bertiga menduga kalau mereka akan bertemu dengan seorang pembunuh bertampang seram, tapi kenyataannya mereka malah menemui pria yang modis juga tampan. Mereka baru menyadari kalau Hidan adalah seorang pembunuh ketika melihat kedalam matanya yang dingin.

.

.

Setelah memesan bir pada seorang pelayan, Hidan bersandar dikursinya dan dengan tenang menuntut bayaran dua kali lipat dari yang Konan tawarkan.

"Kau bercanda," tukas Sasori. "Ini namanya pemerassan."

"Bukan, ini pembunuhan," timpal Hidan. "Resikonya besar, berarti upahnya besar."

"Ini bukan... pembunuhan," kilah Kisame. "Ini kasus khusus."

"Apanya yang khusus?" tanya Hidan. "Kalian ingin membunuh istri Pain, kan? Atau aku salah tangkap, hm?"

"Tidak, tapi..."

"Tapi apa? Apa kau terganggu kalau aku mengucapkan dengan terus terang? Aku bisa menggunakan kata lain kalau kau mau, tapi itu tak akan mengubah tugas apa yang kalian berikan padaku," ujar Hidan mengangkat bahunya, kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku ingin lebih."

"Kami sudah membuatmu kaya, apa itu tak cukup?" sergah Pain.

"Ya, memang."

"Dengar, keparat, kita sudah sepakat dengan harganya," bentak Sasori, kemudian menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apa ada yang mendengarkannya.

"Ya, benar," ujar Hidan santai. "Tapi kalian tidak menjelaskan apa tugasku, kan? Aku baru mengetahui detailnya ketika Konan mengatakannya padaku."

"Apa yang dikatakan Konan padamu?" tanya Kisame penasaran.

"Dia mengatakan kalau ada masalah yang ingin kalian lenyapkan. Sekarang aku sudah tahu masalahnya. Makanya aku menaikkan upahku. Kurasa itu cukup dengan resikonya."

"Aku bangkrut. Bagaimana kita mendapatkan tambahan uang untuk membayarnya?" tanya Kisame, memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Itu urusanku, bukan urusanmu," tukas Pain. Lalu dia menoleh pada Hidan. "Aku akan menambahkan seratus ribu lagi, kalau kau menyetujui penundaan pembayaran sampai wasiat Shion dibacakan."

Seketika itu juga Hidan mendongak dan tersenyum, "Tambahan? Tentu saja, aku akan menunggu. Aku tahu di mana harus mencarimu. Sekarang berikan detailnya padaku. Aku tahu siapa yang ingin kalian bunuh, jadi coba katakan padaku kapan, di mana, dan penderitaan seperti apa yang kalian ingin dia rasakan?"

Pain terguncang dengan pertanyaan Hidan itu. Dia berdehem, meneguk habis bir yang tersisah digelasnya, lalu berkata lirih. "Oh, Tuhan. Aku tidak ingin dia menderita. Dia sudah cukup menderita."

"Dia sakit parah," ujar Kisame menjelaskan.

"Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya. Aku sudah tidak tahan melihatnya kesakitan seperti itu. Rasa sakitnya... membuatnya menderita. Aku..." Pain tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena tidak sanggup.

Kisame segera mengambil alih. "Ketika Pain mulai meracau tentang niatnya untuk bunuh diri, kami tahu kalau kami harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membantunya."

Hidan memberi isyarat pada Kisame untuk diam ketika seorang pelayan berjalan ke arah mereka. Pelayan wanita itu menaruh beberapa botol bir lagi di atas meja dan mengatakan kalau dia akan kembali lagi untuk mengambil pesanan mereka.

Begitu pelayan itu pergi, Hidan berkata. "Dengar, Pain. Aku tidak tahu kalau istrimu sakit. Maafkan aku karena terdengar sangat dingin tadi."

"Apa kau menyesal hingga mau mengurangi bayaranmu?" tanya Sasori.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sampai semenyesal itu."

"Jadi, apa kau mau melakukannya?" tanya Pain tidak sabar.

"Kasus ini cukup unik," tutur Pain. "Jadi aku melakukan hal baik, kan?"

Kemudian Hidan menanyakan kondisi istir Pain yang menyedihkan dan juga menanyakan keadaan di dalam rumahnya. Ketika Pain menjawabnya, Hidan mencondongkan badan ke depan dan menaruh tangannya di atas meja. Hidan menatap lurus ke depan, seperti hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri, seolah dia sedang mereka-reka detail dari perkerjaan dalam benaknya. Setelah selesai menggambarkan keadaan di dalam rumahnya, Pain dengan tegang menunggu pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Jadi, pelayan di rumahmu pulang ke rumah masing-masing setiap malam? Bagaimana dengan penjaga rumah?"

"Yume, biasanya tetap tinggal sampai jam sebelas malam, kecuali hari senin. Biasanya aku dirumah pada hari itu, jadi dia bisa pulang jam tujuh."

"Apa ada teman yang harus kuperhitungkan?"

"Shion memutuskan hubungan dari teman-temannya sejak beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Dia tidak suka kalau ada tamu. Dia malu dengan... keadaanya," jelas Pain sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Bagaimana dengan kerbat?"

"Ada seorang paman dan beberapa orang sepupu, tapi Shion seperti sudah putus hubungan dengan mereka. Mereka tidak ada gunanya. Pamannya menelepon sekali dalam sebulan. Shion berusaha untuk sopan dengan menerima telepon itu, tapi dia tidak suka bicara lama-lama ditelepon."

"Apa pamannya pernah berkunjung tanpa diundang?"

"Tidak pernah. Shion sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu dengan pamannya. Kau tak perlu mencemaskan itu."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mengkhawatirkannya," ujar Hidan santai.

"Aku tidak mau dia menderita... maksudku, saat kau... apa kau akan melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja," tukas Hidan. "Aku punya sifat lembut. Aku bukan monster. Percaya atau tidak, aku memegang teguh etika dalam bekerja," tambahnya, dan tidak satu pun dari mereka yang berani menertawai pernyataan Hidan yang aneh itu.

Yang benar saja, pembunuh bayaran punya etika? Namun, pada akhirnya mereka tetap mengangguk setuju. Ketika Hidan selesai membicarakan kebaikan yang dimilikinya. Dia beralih membicarakan rencana pembunuhannya, dia mengatakan pada Pain kalau dia tidak mau menimbulkan rasa sakit yang kejam atau tidak perlu. Meskipun dia berjanji kalau Shion hanya akan merasakan sedikit penderitaan selama 'Aksi' itu berlangsung. Hidan menyarankan agar Pain meningkatkan jumlah obat penahan rasa sakit yang biasa diminum Shion sebelum tidur. Selain itu, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dilakukan. Pain hanya perlu mengeset alaramnya seperti biasa. Hidan menjamin, dengan penuh keyakinan kalau Shion akan mati keesokan paginya.

.

.

Hidan memang menepati janjinya. Dia membunuh Shion pada malam berikutnya. Pria itu membunuh Shion tanpa meninggalkan jejak, Pain sampai terheran-heran bagaimana pria itu bisa masuk ke dalam rumah dan keluar lagi tanpa mematikan alaram keamanannya? Padahal di dalam rumah juga ada pendeteksi gerakan dan kamera yang selalu meningtai pekarangan rumahnya. Tapi Hidan bagai makhluk halus, dia bisa menembus masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa terdengar atau terlihat, dan dengan cepat serta akurat mengirim wanita yang sudah lama menderita itu ke tempat yang damai.

Untuk membuktikan kalau pria itu pernah ada di sana. Hidan meninggalkan setangkai bunga mawar merah di atas bantal Shion, seperti yang dikatakannya pada Pain sebelumnya, agar tidak ada keraguan akan siapa yang melakukan 'Aksi' itu, dan tanda itu membantu Pain mengetahui kalau Shion memang sudah dibunuh. Pain menyingkirkan bunga mawar merah itu sebelum memanggil polisi.

Ketika polisi meminta untuk dilakukan autopsi, Pain setuju-setuju saja agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan dikemudian hari. Dan hasil autopsi mengindikasikan kalau Shion meninggal karena tersedak cokelat. Sepotong cokelat berlapis karamel sebesar bola pingpong ditemukan tesangkut di kerongkongannya. Dilehernya ada bekas luka, namun itu diasumsikan sebagai akibat dari usaha Shion yang berusaha mengeluarkan benda yang tersangkut ditenggorokkannya itu. Kematian Shion dinyatakan sebagai kecelakaan. Dan kasusnya pun ditutup, dan jasadnya dikembalikan untuk dikubur.

Karena kondisi Shion yang besar, butuh setidaknya sepuluh orang untuk menggotong peti jenazahnya. Tapi, dengan ekspresi yang tampak agak sedikit malu, pengurus pemakaman mengatakan pada Pain kalau dia dan yang lainnya tidak bisa memaksakan tubuh gempal Shion ke dalam peti yang sudah mereka siapkan. Pria itu menyarankan akan lebih baik kalau jasad Shion dikremasi saja, dan Pain pun langsung menyetujuinya.

Setelah prosesi kremasi, Pain membuat upacara sesederhana mungkin, karena dia tidak mau ada banyak orang yang menghadiri pemakaman itu. Yang hadir melayat hanya orang-orang terdekatnya, dan kebanyakan hanya kerabat Pain dan beberapa teman dekat. Kisame datang, namun Sasori dan Konan menjauh. Penjaga rumah Shion juga ada di sana, dan Pain hanya bisa mendengar Yume yang meraung-raung saat dia meninggalkan gereja. Yume mencengkram jasnya dan menatap marah padanya, seolah wanita itu mengisyaratkan 'Persetan kau dengan semua dosa-dosamu,' Pain memutuskan untuk mengabaikan wanita itu dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Dua pelayat dari anggota keluarga Shion juga datang namun mereka berjalan di belakang para pelayat lainnya, saat kelompok kecil yang menyedihkan itu berjalan menuju makam. Pain tidak henti-hentinya menoleh kebelakang pada pria dan wanita itu. Dia punya firasat kalau kedua orang itu sedang menatapnya, tapi ketika dia membalikkan badan pria ataupun wanita itu malah menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Pain yang tak menghiraukan saran-saran dari orang lain untuk mengambil cuti sejenak itu, langsung bekerja dikeesokan harinya. Pain bersikeras kalau tindakannya itu dia lakukan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari duka yang dia rasakan.

Menurut Pain hari itu merupakan hari yang sangat cerah, karena langit berwarna biru dan tak berawan. Saat Pain melajukan mobilnya menuju kantornya di pusat kota, dia merasakan kalau kehidupannya seperti diperbaharui lagi. Dia menyetel cd player di mobilnya, dia menyetir sambil menendangkan lagu kesukaannya. Setelah sampai di kantornya, Pain memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat biasa dan naik ke lift untuk naik ke ruangan kantornya yang mewah.

Ketika dia membuka pintu yang bertuliskan namanya, sekertarisnya langsung menghampirinya untuk menyampaikan belasungkawanya. Pain membalasnya dengan cerita kalau Shion akan menyukai cuaca yang cerah seperti hari ini, dan si sekertaris itu menyampaikan ke karyawan-karyawan lainnya kalau dia melihat Pain mengeluarkan air mata ketika bercerita tentang Shion.

Ketika hari-hari berlalu, Pain terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menahan depresi. Selama di kantor Pain terlihat seperti menarik diri dan berjarak dari karayawan-karyawan lainnya. Saat melakukan tugasnya dia terlihat seperti orang linglung. Di lain waktu secara mengejutkan, dia menjadi orang yang ceria. Kelakukannya yang berubah-ubah itu mengundang keprihatinan para staffnya, tapi mereka juga tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya karena mereka paham kalau itu adalah akibat dari kemalangan yang menimpanya.

Hal terbaik yang bisa mereka berikan kepada atasan mereka hanya keluangan waktu untuk diri sendiri. Pain bukan tipe orang yang akan membicarakan masalahnya ke orang lain, Pain terkenal orang yang tertutup dilingkungan kerjanya.

.

.

Tapi ada satu yang para staffnya tak ketahui tentang Pain, yaitu tentang kesibukan Pain yang tak diketahui siapa pun.

Beberapa minggu setelah 'Aksi' itu dilaksanakan, Pain membuang semua benda yang mengingatkannya tentang Shion. Dia juga mengecat ulang seluruh rumahnya dengan warna cat yang lebih cerah. Lalu dia menambahkan sebuah kolam air mancur di halaman depan rumahnya, sebenarnya dia sudah lama menginginkan kolam air mancur itu, tapi karena Shion tak setuju, dia tak bisa memasang kolam itu. Tapi kini setelah Shion tiada dia akan menghias seluruh rumah sesuai keinginannya. Dia juga memecat seluruh pegawai yang dulu dipekerjakan Shion, dan menggantikannya dengan yang baru.

Perbaikan rumahnya diawasi langsung oleh seorang arsitek berpengalaman yang dia sewa dengan harga mahal. Pain juga memesan furniture-furniture baru dan funiture yang lama dia kirim ketempat pembuangan akhir.

Setelah rumahnya selesai didekorasi, Pain mengajak arsitek yang mendesain rumahnya untuk mencoba tempat tidur yang baru dibelinya, bersamanya. Malam itu Pain menghabiskan malamnya dengan puas bersama wanita itu sampai pagi menjelang.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**Hai.. hai.. saya kembali lagi dengan fanfic ini.**

**Oke, mungkin di sini readers semua masih pada bingung, apa maksud dari chap ini.**

**Jadi begini loh, aku berencana disetiap chap nanti akan berubah-rubah antara cerita NaruHina dan Klubnya Pain, jadi nanti Pain dan Hinata ada hubungannya gitu... aduh susah deh jelasinnya. Pokoknya gitu deh dan tunggu aja chap selanjutnya.**

**Kalau masih ada yang kurang ngerti, silahkan tanyakan dikotak review.**

**.**

**Aku jawab beberapa pertanyaan dichap kemaren ya.**

**1. Chess Sakura: Sebenernya Hinata udah lulus kuliah, saat Hinata bilang dia masih SMA itu dia Cuma becanda sama Naruto. :p**

**2. Amu B: untuk kedepan alurnya mungkin akan sulit dipahami, tapi seiring jalannya fic ini aku yakin km akan ngerti nantinya, jadi ditunggu ja chap2 selanjutnya ya... :D**

**3. Kirei-neko: Yap bener banget, setiap percakapan yang dilakukan Hiashi di chap 2 itu emang akan jadi informasi penting untuk chap chap selanjutnya.**


End file.
